Forever Love
by RieChan619
Summary: "demi Tuhan. aku benar benar tidak ingin memberitahukan ini semua pada Yunho. aku tidak mau kalau ia tau apa yang terjadi pada diriku. selain itu, aku juga tidak ingin Taemin bersedih dengan apa yang terjadi padaku, cukup aku, ibu dan Tuhan yang tau" HOMIN FANFICTION! GENDERSWITCH! DLDRDR! IF YOU DONT LIKE, BETTER DONT READ THEN GO TO JAMBAN! AND DONT NYARI SENSASI DENGAN SENGAJA!


**Title: Forever Love **  
**Pair: HoMin (Yunho x Changmin)**  
**Rated: K+ **  
**Genre: Romance, Family, Angst**  
**Warn: Genderswitch! for Changmin, NC-17 **  
**Length: oneshot **

**lagi lagi ini fic saya yang terinspirasi oleh sebuah lagu lagi. well, ini ff buat mengobati rasa galau saya yang kumat seketika pas tau fic how can i telah mati ditelen admin ffn -_- fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Wang Leehom - forever love. **  
**so, check this out! **

*******  
**Seoul, 6pm**  
Changmin membuka matanya perlahan. tubuhnya menggeliat, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap suaminya yang kini masih tertidur disebelahnya.  
Changmin mengusap lembut wajah suaminya yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.  
lelah, sudah pasti. sudah satu bulan ini, Suaminya itu selalu pulang malam akibat pekerjaan yang melelahkan. bagaimana tidak? sejak Changmin dinyatakan hamil, sang suami harus kerja **extra** mempersiapkan segala-galanya dari jauh jauh hari.  
"Yun..." Changmin membangunkan suaminya perlahan, dengan suara selembut mungkin, serta menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh suaminya perlahan.  
yang disebut namanya, tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, ia malah menarik Changmin kedalam pelukannya lalu kembali tertidur.  
"YAH! bodoh! cepat bangun! ini sudah pagi, bukan waktunya untuk seperti ini.." pekik Changmin. ia berontak saat tubuh kecilnya dipeluk sangat erat oleh suaminya. "Sudah, kau ini kenapa sih selalu menghindar ketika aku ingin seperti ini?" tanya Yunho, sambil sesekali mencuri ciuman di bibir Changmin.  
"Yah! Jung Yunho, berhentilah untuk menciumku! astaga, aku sesak!"  
Yunho dengan sigap menarik tubuh Changmin lebih dekat, mendekapnya kuat lalu membalikkan posisinya. ia berada diatas tubuh sang istri.  
Changmin menatapnya horor. kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika Yunho membuat seringaian di wajah tampannya.  
"k-kau.. YAAA-"  
Yunho menarik tubuh Changmin mendekat, dan membuka kancing piyama Changmin perlahan. Yunho kembali memasang seringaian pada wajah tampannya ketika ia berhasil membuka underwearChangmin. wajah Changmin memerah sempurna, ketika jari-jari Yunho mengelus bagian sensitive pada dada Changmin. jari-jarinya kini mendekati nipple Changmin yang kenyal dan memerah.  
dicubitnya nipple yang kenyal itu, lalu dalam hitungan detik, Yunho segera memasukkan nipple Changmin kedalam mulutnya. menghisapnya, menggigitinya kecil, sementara tangan lainnya sibuk meremas payudara Changmin.  
"ahh~~~enggh~~~ssh~~~yun...ah.. hentikan..ahh~~~" Desahan Changmin membuat seisi kamar terasa panas, Yunho semakin ganas menggigiti nipple Changmin, dan semakin cepat mengocok payudara Changmin.  
Sementara Changmin tidak tinggal diam, tangannya melingkar di tubuh Yunho, dengan perlahan, tangannya turun ke area privat Yunho. Changmin menyeringai, ketika tau area privat suaminya mulai menegang, dengan sekali gerakan, tangan kanannya mengocok kejantanan suaminya dengan tempo yang cepat.  
keduanya mendesah nikmat, hingga akhirnya Yunho menggesekkan kejantanannya pada selangkangan Changmin, lalu memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam vagina Changmin. Keduanya saling bertukar saliva, saling merasakan aroma tubuh masing masing. Tangan Changmin diikat kebelakang tubuhnya, menggunakan underwearnya sendiri. Changmin menutup mata merasakan apa yang tengah dilakukan suaminya tersebut. sementara itu tangan Yunho dengan bebas menggerayangi tubuh depan Changmin, meremas kedua payudaranya, menciumi kedua nipplenya, lalu memberikan kissmark pada belahan payudara Changmin. Setelah puas menghabiskan bagian depan, tangan Yunho menggerayangi punggung Changmin, lalu meremas kedua bokong kenyal milik Changmin, tanpa ampun.  
Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari mulut keduanya, hingga keduanya mencapai klimaks dan Yunho mengeluarkan cairannya didalam vagina Changmin.

****  
**Seoul, 5pm **  
Yunho mengecup kening Changmin penuh sayang. tangannya melingkar di pinggang Changmin, lalu mengelus perut istri tercintanya tersebut.

"chami.." suara Yunho memecah keheningan mereka.  
Changmin menoleh kearah suaminya, memperlihatkan wajah polosnya, serta missmatch-eye nya membulat sempurna.  
Yunho mengelus kepala Changmin, menciumi mata indah istrinya itu.  
Changmin tersenyum manis, dan membalas ciuman itu, pada bibir Yunho.  
"Yunnie.. "  
"Ne chaminnie? "  
"pernahkah terbayangkan jika aku mati?"  
pertanyaan Changmin membuat Yunho terkesiap. ia segera menghampiri wajah Changmin, dan mengecupnya dalam, menariknya dalam pelukan, tak membiarkan apapun menghalangi pelukan hangat mereka.  
"baby, berhentilah mengucap kata mati! aku benar benar tidak ingin kau meninggalkan aku baby.."  
"ta-tapi Yun, aku takut.. aku tidak bisa berumur panjang, Yun!"  
"apa sih yang kau pikirkan Chami? kenapa kau seperti itu?"  
"aku, aku, aku hanya takut dikemudian hari aku tidak bisa membuka mataku lagi! aku takut kalau suatu hari nanti aku tidak bisa melihat kau, bahkan anak kita!" tangis Changmin pecah ketika ia menjelaskan sedetail mungkin perasaannya. Yunho memeluk tubuh istrinya yang terlihat lemah itu.  
"kau sakit Chami?"  
Changmin menggelengkan kepala, lalu bersandar di dada bidang suaminya tersebut, perlahan ia memejamkan mata.

**2 Years later**  
**Seoul, 9pm **  
**Changmin pov**  
demi Tuhan. aku benar benar tidak ingin memberitahukan ini semua pada Yunho. aku tidak mau kalau ia tau apa yang terjadi pada diriku. selain itu, aku juga tidak ingin Taemin bersedih dengan apa yang terjadi padaku, cukup aku, ibu dan Tuhan yang tau.  
aku menatap fokus pada Taemin, dia seperti sedang asik bermain dengan kucingnya. lalu aku menatap Yunho yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.  
sungguh.. aku tidak mau ini terjadi, tapi bagaimana? takdir hanya Tuhan yang menentukan.

**flashback**  
"ibu.. jadi aku ini kenapa?" tanya Changmin kecil pada ibunya. ibunya menundukkan kepala, mengusap puncak kepala anak sematawayangnya itu.  
"bersabarlah nak. sesungguhnya Tuhan bersama kita. " ucap sang ibu, berusaha menenangkan keadaan.  
Changmin kecil mengedipkan matanya berkali kali, lalu mengecup pipi ibundanya. "tenanglah ibu, apapun hasilnya, aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin agar aku bisa sembuh.." Changmin yang kala itu duduk di bangku kelas 3smp, sangat siap jika suatu saat nanti Tuhan mengambil nyawanya.  
**Ataxia**, Ya semacam penyakit kehilangan keseimbangan pada sistem saraf.  
penyakit ini hanya memiliki 10 penderita di seluruh dunia, dan Changmin salah satunya.  
pertama tama, penderita akan kehilangan keseimbangan saat berjalan, sampai akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan saat berbicara**.**  
flashback end

Changmin kembali terhening, kepalanya terasa ingin pecah membayangkan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, saat ia masih duduk dibangku SMP.  
matanya menitikkan air mata. sudah keseribu kalinya ia menangis akibat penyakitnya, dan memang tak bisa dipungkiri, kedua tangan Changmin sudah dipastikan kehilangan keseimbangan kali ini. sudah dua tahun sejak ia melahirkan Taemin, tangan kanannya tiba tiba saja terasa kaku saat akan digerakkan, menyusul tangan kirinya yang sangat sulit untuk digerakkan, penuh perjuangan untuk menggerakkannya.

**Yunho pov**  
aku tidak bodoh Changmin. aku tidak bodoh! aku bukan Taemina yang sangat polos dan percaya padamu. Ataxia.. penyakit mematikan itu kini bersarang di tubuh mungilmu itu kan? Sepintar pintarnya kau berbohong, tetap saja aku tau. kau pikir aku akan tinggal diam melihat tubuhmu yang semakin hari semakin kurus saja. bahkan kedua tanganmu yang semakin sulit untuk digerakkan.  
Demi Tuhan Chami, jika aku bisa, aku akan meminta pada Tuhan kalau aku saja yang menanggung penyakit mematikan itu. apa sajalah asal yang bisa membuatmu tetap hidup.  
"appa.." Taemin menepuk bahuku dari belakang. aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan langsung menggendong anak sematawayang ku itu. "Yah! Taemin, jadi ada apa?" Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya, jari-jarinya menunjuk ke arah kamar, aku segera berlari menghampiri kamar dan... "Astaga! Chami!" Aku segera menurunkan Taemin dan menghampiri Chami yang terduduk lemas, matanya menutup, lalu membuka sebentar. wajahnya pucat pasi, tangannya dingin. aku segera membawa Chami ke rumah sakit, dan sesampainya di rumah sakit...

**Meninggal dunia... **  
dua kalimat paling menakjubkan yang sangat orang benci bahkan ketakutan mendengarnya.  
Ya, Chami-ku meninggal dunia. dokter mengatakan, kalau Chami sudah semakin parah sejak dua bulan yang lalu. aku tak bisa menahan air mataku, aku segera berlari menghampiri jasad Chami. dingin, keras, menakutkan. itulah keadaan tubuh istriku yang ceria, penyayang bahkan sangat humoris. jasadnya benar benar seperti patung. matanya tertutup. aku mengusap puncak kepalanya, mencium sayang keningnya, demi apapun juga, aku mencintai jasad ini. jasad yang sudah bertahun tahun menemani hidupku hingga tepat pada hari ini, dimana ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. bahkan tadi pagi, ia masih sempat membangunkanku dengan ciuman lembutnya, mengajak jalan-jalan anak kami, bahkan membuat makan siang.  
tapi tidak ada yang tahu, 2jam setelah makan siang, ia memilih untuk pulang ke sisi Tuhan di surga.  
Taemin menghampiriku, ia menggenggam erat tangan Changmin. "appa... kenapa umma tidak bangun bangun?" pertanyaan polosnya makin membuat hatiku berantakan, tak karuan. "umma sedang tidur, ia bilang ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. biarkan umma tidur sampai ia merasakan sehat lagi.." aku menjelaskan secara perlahan pada anakku. aku belum siap mengatakan kalau Changmin telah pergi, biarlah seiring waktu, Taemin akan beranjak dewasa dan akan mengerti apa yang terjadi pada ibu-nya.  
Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengelus tangan Chami, matanya berbinar binar melihat Chami yang tengah tertidur, untuk selamanya. "umma, tidurlah yang nyenyak.. jika umma sudah bangun nanti, taemin ingin bermain bersama umma, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi bermain lego! cepat bangun umma, tidurlah yang nyenyak :3 thalanghae :3"  
Aku tersenyum, menghapus air mataku, lalu menggendong Taemin, dan membawanya keluar, aku berjalan sambil sesekali melihat kearah jenazah Chami.  
"Jung Changmin, yeongwonhi saranghaesseulkka.. neomu saranghae.. pergilah dalam damai, my wifey"

_" Forever Love..Forever Love_...  
_Wo zhi xiang yong zhe yi bei zi qu ai ni_  
_Cong jin yi hou ni hui shi suo you xing_  
_fu de li you_...  
_Ai qing shi chang zui mei zui yuan de lu xing_  
_Yan tu yu ji ni ning ou er zu ai wo men de qian jin..."_

**FIN**

**NGAHAHAHAHA AKU GAKUAAT T^T demi apa tega sekali author memisahkan mereka..**  
**huhuhu Taemin, maafkan nuna yang telah membuatmu kehilangan umma T^T **  
**ini oneshot, gak niat bikin chapter, masih galau ff how can i.. **  
**last, ripiuwnya para reader-san! *tebar flying kiss*~~ **  
**anw, trimakasih sedalam-dalamnya buat princess nanachan, ayakakoichi, banzaimee dan reader lainnya yang sudah membaca n mendukung si gadis malang ini T^T. /bow/ salam HoMin SHIPPER! :3**

**PS: bagi yang gak suka alias benci sama HMS, atau bahkan bilang mereka gak cocok atau incest, dimohon cicing alias diem! ulah ripiuw ripiuw alias jangan review review. dan jangan ngeflame, ngebash! kalau several of yours masih saya temuin di kotak review saya, dijamin balik tinggal ngaran alias pulang hanya nama, mau saya gorokin satu satu! _-_ #sepak **  
**akhir kata, wassalam**


End file.
